1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automotive accessories and, in particular, accessories for aiding a parent or other caregiver when an infant or small child is a passenger in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Ideally, parents or other caregivers should be able to conveniently view an infant or small child who is a passenger in a vehicle such as an automobile. The parent or caregiver should check periodically to determine whether or not the child is in a comfortable, safe position, exposed or not to direct sunlight and so forth.
A number of automotive accessories having mirrors are commercially available for this purpose. However, such accessories tend to be limited in a number of ways. Specifically, adjustability for such mirrors tends to be limited to rotational adjustment of the component members, and does not provide for longitudinal adjustment in the distance between the mounting structure and the mirror itself. As a result, it is difficult to adjust such accessories to all of the particular viewing orientations that might be necessary given the wide array of different vehicles and seating positions that are available to consumers today. In addition, the limited adjustability of such accessories largely precludes the possibility of more than one person being able to use the mirror without remounting the mirror. Additionally, many such accessories tend to require mounting of the accessories to a portion of the windshield of the vehicle that might adversely impact the driver's view.
It is clear that a need has existed for an improved mirror assembly for use in a vehicle and a method of using such an assembly that provides enhanced adjustability in comparison to those devices that have heretofore been available.